facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Alban
Darth Alban was born Kolya Olis and is the Grand Master of the Imperial Order of the Sith in the year 1000 NE. Though traditionally, the Emperor acts as Grand Master, due to Raxus Walker's age, it was decided that Lord Alban would hold the position until such time as Walker was prepared to take it himself. =Biography= Kolya Olis was born on Ziostos in 923 NE and was entered into the Sith academy on Ragnosia at the age of sixteen, though his father, a Sith Lord called Darth Vergis, had trained him independently since Kolya was a child. As a result, Kolya found himself quickly progressing beyond the other pupils of his age. Within weeks of starting his training, he was taken as the apprentice of Darth Novus, who was by far the most senior Sith Master in the Order, having been one of the founding Dark Lords of the Imperial Sith Order over nine centuries before. Indeed, Novus had also served as Master to the progenitor of the Olis line of Sith, Kolya's ancestor Ferrin Olis. Under Novus's tutelage, Kolya grew increasingly powerful and it was clear that he would one day make a name for himself. After only three years of training, he was granted the rank of Dark Knight at age 19 and within five more years, he was a fully ranked Sith Lord bestowed with the name Alban. At some point around this time, Darth Alban first met Darth Nefas, another promising young Sith Lord hailing from the Stonewall System. It is unknown the extent of interaction the two shared, but later in life they would serve together on the Imperial Sith Council. Sometime prior to 957 NE, Alban met and courted the woman who would bear him a daughter, Zenya. As his father had done, he trained Zenya in the ways of the Sith from a very early age. However, unlike his own father, Alban took it upon himself to take her on as his Apprentice and oversee her full training. By the mid-960s NE, Lord Alban had been promoted to the Imperial Sith Council, serving along side such impressive members as Darth Yaegar, the Yautja who had already sat on the Council for more than a century (and who had served as Master to the Grand Master), and Darth Tenebrus, younger brother to the Grand Master and accomplish Sith Lord famous for single-handedly defeating three Jedi Masters simultaneously who had been attempting to assassinate the Emperor. Though the attempt had been kept out of the public eye, within the Order, it was well-known and Alban considered it an honor to serve amongst members of such distinction. When the Grand Master died in 993 NE, it was decided that Lord Alban should take his place. Though the Grand Master had an heir, his grandson, it was the Council's opinion that the man was far too young to be promoted to the rank of Master, let alone made head of the entire Order. So Darth Alban was placed instead, holding the title of Grand Master until such time as the boy was sufficiently experienced to take over. When Darth Alban ascended to the rank of Grand Master, he made some drastic personal changes. For one, he abandoned his aristocratic wardrobe for one consisting mostly of flowing robes in varying shades of white and gray. He also discontinued the use of his lightsaber, instead opting for a long black staff topped with a crown of spikes. Using Sith alchemy, he imbued the staff with the Dark Side, making it impervious to damage from a lightsaber. It could also be used to channel the Dark Side for powers such as telekinesis. In addition, he let his hair and beard, both of which he had always kept short and immaculate, grow long, giving him the outward appearance of a wizened old sorcerer. It is unknown at what point exactly he learned of the existence of Darth Lycan, who contrary to popular believe, did not die seven centuries before but had instead continued to exist locked away deep in the bowels of the Sith Temple. It is likely that he found out upon becoming the Sith Grand Master, possibly informed by Emperor Raxus Walker himself, who was Darth Lycan's direct descendant. Category:Millennial era character Category:Galactic Empire Category:Imperial Sith character Category:Characters by Josh Walker